


Something Wild

by fangirl_screaming



Series: Hidge Week 2020 [my submissions] [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, First Kiss, Love Confessions, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, agsjaga better bring your a +++ toothbrush game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26102797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_screaming/pseuds/fangirl_screaming
Summary: For some godforsaken reason, Hunk wakes Pidge up in the middle of the night to show her something. It better be worth it....(Hidge Week 2020. Prompt: Gardens)
Relationships: Hunk/Pidge | Katie Holt
Series: Hidge Week 2020 [my submissions] [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894105
Kudos: 14





	Something Wild

“This way! We're getting close.” Pidge stifles a yawn as Hunk whispers to her. It’s the middle of the night and for some godforsaken reason, both of them are running through the halls of the castle, barefoot and in their nightwear instead of just… y'know, sleeping as they should be.

  
_“C'mon! I want to show you something in the garden.”_

  
_“Hunk, can't this wait until the morning?”_

  
_“No, it can't! C'mon!” And just like that, she’s been whisked away from the warmth of her bed and is forced to face the cold atmosphere of the castle’s corridors._

  
_‘This better be worth it,’ Pidge thinks._

  
Suddenly, they hear metallic footsteps coming their way. Pidge scans the area for any place to hide, and soon enough, she spots a small gap behind one of the benches. She grabs his hand, tugs it, and leads him to the space. The girl, thanks to her petite figure, has no problem crawling into the gap. Hunk, however, has a harder time fitting. 

  
The footsteps are getting closer.

  
“Oh come on!” Pidge whisper yells as she clings to the boy's sleeves and pulls him into the space. Hunk's doing his best too. After a while, he finally gets in.

  
Yet, he fits in too suddenly, causing him to launch at the girl. He puts his hands on the walls to stop him from crashing into the girl and suddenly, she's between his arms.

  
Their eyes open wide and their cheeks flush in an instant.

  
There’s maybe less than inch between their faces. Pidge can feel Hunk's breath mingling on her lips, and she's pretty sure Hunk feels her breath on his lips too. The girl looks away and the footsteps draw closer. Her rapid heartbeats ring in her ear as a guard walks past them in what feel like hours (but in reality, it's actually ten seconds). At last, the guard walks off, their footsteps getting lower and lower until it's nothing but a feint echo. 

  
“Okay, we can move now.” As if he’s just snapped from a trance, Hunk jolts, yet he manages to get out without any help. Pidge pulls herself up as well, and the duo keeps on moving.

  
They stop in front of the main gates of the castle. The boy pushes the heavy doors and opens it a tiny bit, but it's enough for Pidge to get out. She squeezes herself and takes a step towards the cold, stone steps that lead outside. Hunk follows her, and manages to close the door behind them with minimum noise.

  
The nippy evening gust brushes against their faces, and a chill seeps through Pidge’s spine. The full moon is brightly smiling down at them, illuminating their paths. Stars are like glitter scattered against the sky. The stone steps feel smooth and cold beneath her feet.

  
Hunk suddenly grabs her hand. It's warm and comforting, his palm engulfs her hand almost entirely. She feels giddy inside, in a good way.

  
“This way!” he says and continues to pull Pidge with him. They’re running now, grass tickles their feet as they do. The boy leads her to a small area surrounded by hedges. Pidge takes a peek inside, and gasps.

  
“Hunk! This is… this is…”

  
“Thought you'd want to see,” he responds, bashfully scratching his neck. Between the hedges is an old white marble fountain surrounded by vines. Cracks can be seen in some parts and there's no water inside, but it still looks magnificent. Under the vines, Pidge can see the fine details carved on marble. Batches of colorful flowers are scattered throughout the grass, each one of them are different and unique. There’s a plethora of fireflies everywhere. They’re like tiny bits of stars raining down on them from the sky, covering everything from the flowers to the fountain. They sit down on the marble seats in front of the fountain.

  
Hunk speaks after a while of silence. His hands feel warm and clammy, his heart is thumping in his chest. “There's something I need to tell you.” The girl looks at him, her eyebrows knitted in concern. 

  
He takes a deep breath. “We've been friends since diapers, and I don't want this to ruin our friendship. You mean everything to me and I totally understand if you don't feel the same way about me, but… ” He takes another deep breath and prepares himself for the worst.

  
“Pidge… I really like you.” He looks down on the ground, he feels like he's been lit aflame with hellfire. His heart beats faster than ever, and his fists are clenched on his lip. His words hang in the air and a few seconds of silence follows.

  
Then, he hears her sigh in relief.

  
“Don't scare me like that!” she laughs, “I thought you were going to tell me you were going to die tomorrow or something!” Her gaze softens afterwards.

  
“I really like you too.” Hunk looks back at her and his charcoal black eyes lock with her amber ones. 

  
He watches as her gaze moves to his lips for a brief moment. And after that, everything is natural.

  
They both lean in, Pidge's eyes flutter close as their lips lock and they’re captured in a slow, tender kiss. One of Hunk's hands travel to her back, gently pushing her closer to him. She feels his other hand on her cheek, his fingers softly grazing her skin. She responds by putting a hand over his chest and leaning closer. They continue for several minutes, the only breaks they have is to draw a short breath if air before putting their lips together again. Their kisses are innocent, slow but full of emotion. They're learning how each other’s touch feels like as their ache for one another finally subsides. 

  
After one last kiss, they separate, yet their faces are only inches away. 

  
This was definitely worth it, Pidge thinks as Hunk holds her hand to take her back to the castle. Yeah… definitely.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is inspired by the song "Something Wild" by Lindsey Stirling and Andrew McMahon in the Wilderness because the song was stuck in my head last night for some reason and I thought "wait this fits the prompt" so yeah
> 
> Anyway, this was incredibly fun to write and I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing this!


End file.
